


Undertale & AU x Reader Oneshots

by Goldfish_UnderTheSea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_UnderTheSea/pseuds/Goldfish_UnderTheSea
Summary: Undertale and Au oneshots. Maybe lemons. If enough inspiration i might make more parts.At the beginning of each chapter i'll let you know if there will be sin or not so you can skip them if ya want.I'll be more than gladly taking requests. Altought i won't be accepting oc's.





	1. Reader x Papyrus: Guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> First one is reader x Papy.  
> No Sin here.

You had fallen down. You were cold and very hurt. There was bruises and blood all over your body. You looked around and saw that you were in a small, rather dark cave. You tried to remember how you ended up here. You remember but you wouldn't want to anymore.  
You had just moved to the nearby town and met some nice people. Not actyally nice. They brought you to the top of the mountain and pushed you down here.  
You start to cry but stop very quickly as you hear footsteps echoing around the cave, approaching behind a corner.  
"Nyeh! Human! See? I'm faster runner than y-" Infront of you came- no, ran creature that at first sight looked like a human. But they were not.  
You started to feel sick. Impact of your fall was hard and you were bleeding a lot. You passed out and nearly hit your head to the hard ground, but this creature ran to you and caught you in his arms.

'After you woke up and Frisk explained where you were, why you couldn't go back and that monsters exist'

"So... You're telling me that long ago... There was a war between humans and monsters? But that doesn't make sense. History books never mentioned anything about such a war." you say in disbelief. You didn't like it when people lied to you.  
"Well human! It may sound crazy to you but we monsters really exist!" said the tall skeleton. The same one who you saw earlier.  
"No you don't." you responded with tired tone.  
"Yes we do." responded tired noise behind you. As you turned around there was sitting two more people. One shorter skeleton. And some goat looking monster.  
"Yes my child. We do exist. How else would your bruises be gone than by magic?" Said the goat with a sweet and caring tone.  
"OH GOODNESS WHERE ARE OUR MANNERS! We haven't even introduced ourselves! Hello human! I am Papyrus! Who are you?" the taller Skeleton, Papyrus, nearly yelled at you.  
"Um. I... I am y/n." you said and gave him smile.  
"Such a beautifull name." the other human who said their name was Frisk said.  
"Beautifull name for beautifull human!" Papyrus said smiling wide blushing a little.

-time skip. Four months later-

You were walking down the cold street of snowdin past Grillby's to Sans's and Papyrus's house. Well you lived there too since Toriel didn't have rooms for both you and Frisk. You didn't mind.  
You knocked to the door because you had forgotten your keys. Sans's lazy voice was heard.  
"Who's there?" he said. You tried to think of a good answer not used before.  
"Juno."  
"Juno who?"  
"Juno anything other than bad jokes?" you responded with a playfull tone.  
"Touche." Sans said as he opened the door for you. You were barely inside as Papyrus already ran to you and hugged you tightly.  
"Human! Welcome home!" he shouted smiling wide and ran back to kitchen saying something about food.  
"Oh kiddo. I'm off to Grillby's. See ya later." he said lazily and walked out before you closed the door.  
You went to kitchen to see that Papyrus had already prepared everything for the dinner.  
"Human! Food is ready!" He annouced with that happy tone of his and sat at the table. You sat too and you began to eat and chat happily. God you loved him. Couple of first nights you saw nightmares about the people on the surface, and Papyrus was there for you. Listening, comforting and just being there as you cried hugging him tight. Some monsters were trying to attack you, and he was there, making sure that you'd be okay. He was your guardian angel.  
"Y/n are you alright. You seem tired?" Papy asked carefully, waking you from your toughts.  
"Oh! Uh uh well it's nothing. Yea! Nothing really." You stuttered but regretted right away. 'Oh noo no he hates me' you tought. And were surprised that he suddenly hugged you.  
"Y/n you do know that you can tell me anything." He whispered with a calming tone. Making you relaxed. That's right. Papyrus wouldn't hate anyone. He'd just be worried.  
You gently pushed him, telling to let go and walked to the living room, him following behind. You sat to the sofa and showed him to sit down next to you.  
'Now or never' you tought to yourself.  
"Papyrus. I uh... Oh boy how should i put it... Well. I'm very thankful that you've been there for me and... Um. Well i'm probably the worst friend ever and i... I um i love you." You said blushing red. You were revieled that you finally said it but scared that he wouldn't want to be friends anymore.  
"Do you... Really have feelings for the great Papyrus?" Pap asked carefully lifting your chin up and looking you directly in the eyes.  
"Oh god sorry i... I. It's okay if you don't feel the same way please don't hate me. We can stay as friends too if you don-" you paniced but were stopped as Papyrus placed his boney finger to your lips.  
"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay y/n you see..." he took a deep breath. "The great Papyrus also loves you." He took his finger off and gave you a wide smile. You were happy and relieved and you hugged him tightly.  
He chuckled and hugged you back.  
For a while you were there just hugging him and crying tears of joy into his chest. Then when you weren't crying anymore you pulled out and looked at Papyrus.  
"Are we... Dating now or..." you said with your normal doubting and unusual tone.  
"Of course human. If you want to i mean." Papyrus answered. He then laughed and said. "I'd love to be your guardian angel." and he kissed you.


	2. Swap Sans x reader: Running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters were freed from underground three years ago. You were Chara's friend even before she fell to the underground nowadays you are friends with Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne.   
> You live in the same house as Alphys, Chara and Undyne.

'... Thus monsters are dangerous and they should be sent back to underground. America gives them two months to leave and after that every monster seen in our country gets killed. MAKE AMERICA GREAT AG-' President shouted from the other side of television screen and got cutt off as Alphys threw axe at it, breaking it.

"NGAAAAH! THATS BULLSHIT!" She shouts at the now broken screen. 

"Wait what? Did he just- make monsters illegal?" Chara stated in disbelief. 

You couldn't think clear. Sent back to underground? No, that was something you didn't want to happen. You had just gotten so many new friends. And now you couldn't see them anymore. 

"N-no wait! Was that it? I mean was he going to say something more?" you paniced, you had gotten an idea and you wanted to know was that possible. 

"W-well, we may n-never know... Alphys why did you break it? I-i could have just turned it off." Undyne mumbled slightly pissed. Since she had bought the tv? Or because she didn't like underground? 

Your phone rang. You took it from your pocket. Caller was 'Blueberry' you had given him that nickname. You quickly answered to the call.

"Y/N. Sans did you hear-" you started

"Y/N!!! The president said that we are dangerous and that we need to go back to underground!!!!!" Sans kind of screamed at you.

"So you heard..."

"..."

"..."

"You were speaking weren't you? A-and i interrupted?" sans said carefully. 

"Yes. But nevermind that. Can i come over?" you asked from him.

"Uh... Wait. Paps can y/n come over?" Sans shouted to his brother. There was lazy 'ye, its fine' heard from the distance. "Yes you can."

"Ok cool. Be right there."

\- time skip -

"So what brought you here?" Pap lazily asked as you walked to their living room. 

"Monsters need to go back to underground... That... Could mean we'd never see again." you said to him.

"What if even tough only we need to go humans could come too?" Sans said carefully.

"Reason why you need to go is because people think you're dangerous. Why would people be allowed to be with 'dangerous monsters'?" you say with pissed off tone. 

Suddenly Sans hugs you. You of course hug him back. He hugs you tighter. "Please Y/n, P-please say that you can come with us! Or, or at least come see us sometimes!" he whimpered. Oh gosh. He didn't like the tought of being without you? No you're overthinking. This is your crush we're talking about. Of course you thought he likes you, but he sees you just as a friend, right.

"Sans. I actyally was thinking would coming with you all be possible. Since... Well you are my only friends. I mean Chara is friend too but... Honestly i don't think i could live without you guys anymore. Pretty sure Chara feels same." you said and gave him comforting smile, he smiled back at you. 

"Alright you loverbirds lets wait few days. Maybe we'll find out later." Paps said smirking with the word loverbirds.

"P-pap i-i told you to not!" Sans shouted annoyed at him.

 

\- week later -

'It has been asked few times. "Can a human go to underground with monsters by own free will?" the answer is no. They can't. Monsters are dangerous an-' This time TV got turnedd off instead of getting axe trhown at it. 

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Sans shouted half cried at the TV. "NO FAIR!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!!" 

"B-but were your friends too r-right?" Undyne asked. "Right?"

"Thats not what i meant!" Sans was pissed. Very pissed, and sad. He was going to say something but changed his mind and stayed silent.

"Then what do you mean?" Paps asked with a teasing tone.

"You know what i meant!" Sans shouted back at him, his face having that blue blush of his. Everyone except Papyrus looked very confused. Sans was lost in his toughts still blushing. Suddenly he shook his head and looked straight into your eyes with determination and embarassment. 

"Okie you come with me!" He said, stood up, walked to you and teleported both of you outside. 

"S-sans? Wha-" you were interrupted.

"Y/n listen. There's something i NEED to tell you! I understand if you don't feel the same so you can be honest..." He started. What he didn't realize was that others got curious and were watching from the window.

"... Y/n i love you!" He said immediately covering his face into his scarf, blushing like an idiot. Very adorable idiot.

"Really?" you asked, he looked at you and nodded. You carefully pulled his scarf out of the way and kissed him. He was suprised but answered to the kiss anyways. 

Soon you broke the kiss and stood there in silence. 

"I can't live without you." He said, shedding a tear from his eyesocket.

"Neither can i. But, we can't be together either. You know, the whole underground thing." you said, few tears coming from your eyes as well. 

He wiped them away. "Y/n. . . i have an idea. But i'm not sure how it would work out..." He told you, hope in his eyes. "I can't legally stay, and you can't legally leave... We need to go against law to be able to spend more time together."

"Or you idiots could wait for once. Maybe humans could come visiting sometimes?" Papyrus said from behind you. You and Sans both blushed. Was he watching the whole time? 

"But president thinks that monsters are dangerous! He won't allow it!" Sans nearly shouted at him. "And i don't want to wait! I want to be with her now!" he continued his whining. You kissed his cheekbone to calm him down.

"Then we'll wait until they get a new president." Pap said

"I'm not going to wait in the underground that's for sure!" Sans said and crossed his arms. "I'm going to stay here on the surface with Y/n!"

"S-sans you can't stay! Don't you remember every monster seen in this country gets killed!" Papyrus shouted back at him in disbelief.

"Then we'll move out of the country." you said with slightly questioning tone.

"Excellent idea Y/n!" Sans shouted in happines and hugged you. 

"G-guys! The news said that Canada finally made i-it's decision! C-canada is monster friendly country! A-altough i think near the border isn't allowed to be any." Undyne shouted from front door.

"..."

"HOLY S*** WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!??? TICKETS TO CANADA!!! RENT A HOUSE!! NOW!!" Papyrus shouted and and ran inside.

-month later-

Undyne had managed to get two small houses, and six tickets to Canda right before the web crashed. You had decided that Sans, Papyrus and you lived in the other house and Undyne, Alphys and Chara in the other. So... Just like before, but instead of being with Undyne, Alphys and Chara you now lived with the skelebros.

"Mission get the f*** out of the country, completed." Paps said as he carried last box of your stuffs to your and Sans' new room. House was small, thats why you shared rooms with him. 

"After were done with the house we should go out for a date!" Sans happily told to you.

"Of course!" you said back at him. 

-end-


End file.
